


[Podfic of] Cuddles, Inc

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn't be sick. Not again and not now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cuddles, Inc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cuddles, Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281177) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



Length: 15:21  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cuddles,%20Inc.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cuddles,%20Inc.m4a)   



End file.
